EL CANTAR DE LA LUNA
by Arashi8
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR, QUE SE HIZO REALIDAD GRACIAS A LA AYUDA DIVINA
1. Chapter 1

_Y ves venir un cuerpo de mjujer asia ti, y empieza a brillar la luz de tu corazon , mientras que unos labios se apoderan lentamente de ti, y una ventana a ninguna parte se a comenzado a abrir._

La noche era calida aun la recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, esa noche jamas la olvidaria la habia marcado para siempre…

* * *

Ryoma caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad, miraba de vez en vez los grandes anuncios fosforescentes, miraba sin ver nada fijamente. 

Estaba cansado habia pasado una semana de lo màs fatal los entrenamientos para el torneo lo estaban matando, mientras que el saber que los examenes se cruzaban en camino lo ponian màs tenso, y por si eso fuera poco habia encontrado a su disque novia besandose con otro en uno de los pasillos de la universidad.

Habia pasado por la secundaria, la preparatoria y ahora se encontraba en la universidad, donde la mayoria de sus sempains estudiaba, kinimitzu era ahora el ayudante de su entrenador como servicio social para graduarse de la universidad, mientras que Iniu seguia con sus horribles jugos, que en verdad algun dia los iban a matar.

Su mente rodaba por las calles y los aparadores, desde hacia tiempo que ya no se sentia comodo con Serena, si lo pensaba realmente no le habia dolido tanto eso, tal vez lo que le dolia màs era que èl sabia que todos sus pensamientos incluso sus mas profundos sueños iban dirijidos a cierta joven, que hacia un mes habia vuelto a ver, ya no era la misma chiquilla de secundaria que tartamudeaba al estar serca de èl, ahora toda una mujer, su escultural cuerpo su mirada profunda llena de alegria, su largo cabello.

Toda ella lo habia hechizado desde el momento en que la habia vuelto a encontrar, se maldecia mentalmente por no podersela sacar de la cabeza, sentia que queria desaparecer, por que le afectaba tanto todo aquello, se odiaba a si mismo, que demonios ocurria.

De pronto en ese momento alzo la mirada y ahí estaba la causante de todas sus penas, de sus noches de insomnio, la mujer de sus sueños, acababa de entrar a un bar que estaba a escasos tres metros de èl.

La siguió como por instinto, y ahí la vio en la barra, sentada sola, con la mirada perdida al igual que èl.

* * *

Sakuno habia salido de su departamento, necesitaba tomar el aire, se sentia frustrada, sabia que no debia de haber vuelto por que las heridas del pasado pesaban mucho en su corazon, no debia volver a verlo, pero se dejo guiar por un sueño placentero, se dejo llebar por una fantasia y volvio. 

Después de estudiar en el extranjero y practicar casi como desquiciada se habia convertido en una muy buena tenista, habia tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas, pero no era solo eso, sino que lo habia utilizado como escusa para alejarse de èl en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, huyo para no verlo con cuanta mujer se le acercaba.

Y es que no dijera que era un facil, simplemente habia mejores que ella, y no queria que se le rompiera el corazon.

Pero ahora que hacia ahí, Momoshiro la habia convencido de ir a buscarle, de entrar en la misma universidad, y asi lo hizo, gran herror, el ni se acordaba de ella la ignoraba como en el pasado y ella simplemente ya no sentia ganas de seguir adelante.

Se habia convertido en la capitana estrella de la universidad, su tecnica estaba muy bien el sacrificio de interminables entrenamientos y el de verse consumida noche y dia en una total y casi fanatica entrega al tenis, no le habia servido de nada ya que èl ni se molestaba en mirarla.

Asi con esos pensamientos comenzo a caminar por las lujubres calles de japòn, sin tener un destino fijo, camino y camino asta que se topo con un lugar, màs bien parecia un bar, lo medito por segundos y después entro, se sento en la barra y espero un milagro…. Y el milagro llego.

Ryoma se sento en una mesa desde donde la podia ver muy bien, la musica era suave y lo relajaba, pidio una bebida no muy alcohólica y se dedico a comersela con la mirada.

Taia, miro a los recien llegados, y sonrio complacida, ella era un angel del amor por asi decirle y le gustaba jugar y unir almas gemelas, miro por un momento a Ryoma y a Sakuno y sonrio complacida, la noche no seria tan aburrida después de todo, saco su libreta de apuntes y anoto con tinta de oro el nombre de los dos jóvenes, después suspiro y el ambiente se lleno de una atmosfera llena de amor y deseo, las parejas ahí presentes se comenzaron a sentir aun mejor en compañía de sus repectivos compañeros, mientras que Ryoma sintio que algo dentro de èl comenzaba a manifestarse, era una sensación calida y llena de alegria, y se incrementaba a manera que miraba a la mujer de sus sueños.

Sakuno se sentia de cierta manera observada pero no presto atención, una joven de largo cabello negro y piel blanca se sento junto a ella, le tomo la mano, sakuno se sorprendio, pero no dijo nada, la muijer parecia muy entretenida mirando las lineas de su mano, cuando alzo la mirada vio sus increíbles ojos grises.

Taia miro con extrañeza a Sakuno al unir los corazones de los dos nunca se imagino el dolor que le provocaria a uno de ellos, se sintio arrepentida pero al leer los ojos rojos de la joven se sintio aliviada, sin duda no habia cometido ningun error.

-Te veo en tu futuro un amor, del pasado, del presente, y de vidas pasadas, ustedes se an estado buscando y sin saber como se han encontrado.

-¿Un amor?- Sakuno miro aun mas interesada una mujer.

-Asi es, este es el momento la luna te lo indica y te lo ordena, ve por sus labios que son tuyos…-Un brillo se hizo presente en los ojos de sakuno

-Los mios… mi corazon- un calor la invadio.

-El te mira que esperas para ir por el, esta atrás de ti.

Sakuno se levanto y no supo como pero ahí estaba èl Ryoma mirandola, deseandola en todos los sentidos, y ella se sentia en una nuve, asi que camino asia èl, y al estar frente a frente se inclino un poco y lo beso.

El se sorprendio pero no por eso dejo de responder el tan anelado beso, sentia que su corazon iba a explotar de felicidad, la musica de fonto se fue apagando poco a poco, sus labios danzaban en la melodía de sus corazones, tanto se habian deseado, y ahorta estaban como siempre debieron estar, juntos, miles de sensaciones y corrientes electricas traspasaron su cuerpo.

Ya no eran ellos, ya eran sus almas quienes se deseaban, quienes se reconocian, en ese hermoso beso.

Taia sonreia complacida, al parecer esos dos solo necesitaban un poco de ayuda divina, tras chasquear los dedos desaparecio.

* * *

Salieron de ahí, rumbo al departamento de ella, la noche caia lentamente y la luz se fitraba por las grandes ventanas, no hubo necesidad de encender la luz de las lamparas, al entrar el la abrazo tan posesivamente que penso que la dejaria sin repioracion, sintio como el queria fundirse con ella, como se embriagaba en su dulce aroma, y ella no se lo negaria, dejaron caer sus sueteres y ella lo guio asia su habitación.

Ella se entregaba a sus besos a sus carisias sin ningun arrepentimiento, y el la exploraba de todas las maneras posibles, grabando sus carisias en su fina piel.

Pronto comenzo a estorbarles la ropa, y la temperatura comenzo a subir, el la fue despojando prenda por prenda, dejando al descubierto la hermosa anatomia de la joven, mientras ella asia lo mismo, los dos se besaban con desenfrenada locura, se deseaban y asi al compas de sus corazones su acciones fueron tomando senderos llenos de pasion.

Ryoma la miro pidiendo permiso para lo que venia, y ella le asintio, el se dio cuenta de que èl era el primero y seria el unico, por que ella le pertenecia llebaba sus marcas en la piel.

* * *

La mañana llego cargada de sorpresa, Ryoma fue el primero en despertar, se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, al ver el angel que dormia a su lado recordo todo lo de la noche anterior.

-Diablos- murmuro, de pronto Sakuno comenzo a despertar.

-Mmmm- se estiro aun sin abrir los ojos, mientras que Ryoma veia la hermosa anatomia del que se habia convertido dueño.

-Sakuno yo…- la chica se dio cuenta de la presencia de èl y se sorprendio, no se arrepentia pero.

-Ryoma…

-No sabia como continuar, que decir que hacer, el chico se levanto y se comenzo a vestir, después la miro ientras ella aun seguia en la cama.

-Yo lo siento- fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir el joven de la mirada gatuna, ella sintio una puñalada en el corazon.

-Te arrepientes- gijo casi en un suspiro, rogando que no salieran las palabras que estaba segura escucharia.

-No fue mi intención- ella cerro los ojos y no dijo nada se dirijio al baño y abrio la regadera.

Solo escucho los pasos de èl alejarse, se dejo caer de rodillas bajo el chorro de agua fria, y dejo correr las lagrimas en espera de un milagro que esta vez no llegaria.

* * *

Se sentia el hombre màs estupido sobre la faz de la tierra, y vaya que lo era, se sentia fatal mientras caminaba por las calles a cada paso que daba sentia que un torozo de su corazon se desprendia de èl, sentia la necesidad de regresar y de rrodillas rogarle su perdon, habia sido un tonto, no sabia como manejar la situación y lo unico que habia conseguido fue hacerle daño, solo la habia hecho llorar.

Golpeo la pared con la mano y sus nudillos sangraron, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, habia amado a esa joven, la amaba con locura incontenible, pero sabia que solo la dañaria màs, sabia que ella no le podia pertenecer, eran tan diferentes, eran tan..

Miro al cielo en busca de una respuesta, no podia vivir con ella, pero tampoco podia vivir sin ella, sentia que ella era lo que siempre habia soñado, màs sin embargo no lo merecia, sentia aun el aroma de ella.

La amaba, la amaba con locura, la necesitaba, llebaba menos de diez minutos lejos de ella y ya sentia que no podia seguir viviendo, miro asia los departamentos donde la habia dejado y sentia la necesidad de ir por ella, la necesitaba entre sus brazos, noches anteriores habia tenido sexo, pero esa noche habia hecho el amor con la mujer de su vida.

* * *

Sakuno miraba por la ventana estaba sentada sobre su cama mirando a la nada, sentia que moria minuto a minuto sin el, pero ya habia tomado una decisión y no le iba a rogar, lo necesitaba pero como…

Una triste cansion se oia en el radio, y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, por que se iba, por que no la podia amar.

Sentia que la vida ya no valia nada , de que servia esforzarse si el resultado era el mismo, de que seriva seguir caminando si todo estaba mal, se dejo caer sobre la cama, ya no queria seguir asi, ya no podia.

* * *

La mañana llego fria, llena de melancolia, los aluimnos corrian a las clases, solo dos personas se habian levantado al parecer con el alma destrozada pero no lo demostrarían, no harian nada para remediar su situación, no aran simplemente nada. 

Sakuno se undia en la mas profunda depresion, se habia presentado en la escuela por puro compromiso, odia ver a Ryoma pasar junto a ella sin dirijirle ni una palabra, Momoshiro se habia ofrecido en golpear al principe del tenis pero ella sonriendo se habia negado, ahora comenzaba a caminar poco a poco con el dolor en su corazòn, ella sabia que el era medio torpre pero no se imagino asta que punto, asi que siguió su camino tratando de sobrellebar la situación no es que le hiciera feliz, que el no la amase, pero al menos aun respiraba y ella sabia que èl no iba a volver.

Ryoma se sentia al igual que ella, eran dos corazones que sufrian la misma tragedia, mas sin embargo ellos no lo sabian, asi que a regañadientes, Sakuno salio de compres con su eterna amiga Tomota, no supo en que momento se desviaron a tan punto las cosas, que ahora vestia con un sencillo conjunto rojo que resaltaba sus curvas y estaba en el mismo café donde todo habia comenzado, habia muchos jóvenes apuestos que la miraban.

Momoshiro llebo casi a rrastras a Ryoma a ese bar, encuento entro lo reconocio, era el bar donde todo habia comenzado.

Una joven que esta vez portaba lentes para ocultar sus ojos grisáceos, apreto fuertemente el vaso al ver a esos dos tercos, se maldijo en voz baja por pensar que todo saldria bien sin sus ayuda, ahora deseaba estrangularlos, tosio para inter bajar su incomodidad, y miro a Sakuno si ese joven roñoso no actuaba con tal forma de entrega como era lo que habia ocurrido la noche pasada, con esto sin duda cambiaria de opinión encuento a lo que sentia junto a la chica.

Sakuno comenzo a tomar cada vez màs, tras la mirada preocupada de su amiga, primero eran margaritas y al ver a Ryoma obto por algo menos metodico, un gran caballito de tequila.

Taia odiaba admitir que habia pedido a su querido hermano Loki que la ayudara, asi que llamo al mas apuesto de los guardianes de asgard, y ahí el joven alto de piel clara, cabellos claros y ojos verdes que sentellaban en rojo cuando sentia deseo o ira, estaba ahí mirando a su proxima victima, sin duda seria una noche de celos. La segunda tecnica infalible de Taia.

Sakuno llevaba cinco margaritas cuatro tequilas y contando cuando un joven endemoniadamente guapo se aserco a ella y a su amiga, casi se atraganta con el tequila cuando lo vio acercarse, y no fue la unica unos ojos ambarinos sertellaron de ira.

-Hermosa joven me concedería esta pieza por fabor- tras la sonrisa del desconocido tanto Tomota como Sakuno se derritian, el tomo la mano de la joven y la llebo a la pista de baile.

La musica se detuvo por un instante, y cuando comenzo no era una cansion cualquiera era una sumamente sensual.

Sakuno al refrejarse en los ojos del desconocido no supo si fue por el alcohol o por que sentia un calor interno que la agobiaba, pero comenzo a bailarle sin inhibiciones, se sonrojo al ver que incluso los jóvenes de los alrededores habian parado para verla bailar.

Ryoma estuvo tentado a ir a golpear al hombre que gozaba del baile sensual de su Sakuno, pero Momoshiro lo tuvo que detener casi hechandosele ensima, sentia la ira de Ryoma, eh incluso temio por su propia vida, pero unas palabras trajeron de regreso al principe.

-primero la abandonas y después la reclamas eso carese de sentido no crees?- Tomota se encontraba junto a Momoshiro.

-Tu no lo entiendes- tomota lo miro con ira.

-No el que no lo entiende eres tu, si tanto la amas como se ve, ve y demuestralo, pelea por ella.

Ryoma se levanto y se dirijio asia Sakuno, la tomo de la mano sorprendiendola, y después con voz fuerte y clara cargada de celos, le hablo.

- Si a alguien le vas a bailar de esa manera prefiero que sea a mi

Sakuno sonrio y comenzo a bailar, mientras que Loki caminaba asia Tomota.

Esta vez estaban en el departamento de Ryoma, el la besaba con locura y ella desabrochaba la camisa de èl, Tomota se habia ido con el desconocido mientras que Momo se habia quedado por que esperaba a Ann.

Ryoma tiro en la cama a Sakuno y la tuvo ahí toda la noche, demostrandole que ella era de èl y que si deseaba algo èl estaria dispuesto a cumplir asta el màs reconvito de sus deseos.


	2. PARENTESIS

HOLA, MIS QUERTIDOS LECTORES

SI YA SE QUE LOS TENIA MUY DESCUIDADOPS PERO AHORA QUE YA ME EH LEVANTADO DE LA TUMBA (NO DICEN NO ESTABA MUERTO ANDABA DE PARRANDA), EH REGRESADO PARA QUEDARME.

USTEDES SABEN Y PARA LOS QUE NO LO SABEN AQUÍ SE LOS CUENTO..

Yo siempre eh querido ser una escritora pero quien sabe que me paso estos dos años que eh andado desaparecida, pero digo si quiero llegar a algún lado debo de caminar un buen camino, y recordando unas palabras muy sabias "si el camino va mal regresa al punto de partida y empieza de nuevo."

Así que como necesito regresar al punto en donde todo comenzó a ir medio raro, pues aquí estoy y vengo con la firme promesa de acabar mis fanfictions TODOS, y los voy a acabar pronto, así que para que no se desesperen y asiéndoles una promesa solemne de que ya los voy a terminar, les publico los títulos de los capítulos que me hacen falta subir, por cada historia es uno por semana y sin excepciones los iré actualizando, la hora en que subiré los capítulos serán entre las 10 PM y las 11PM

Así que sin mas preámbulo publico lo que prometí, y espero su apoyo para seguir con este plan así que aquí esta espero sus comentarios aun cuando sean jitomatazos (solo espero que no sean muchos por que me pongo triste OK)

Sin mas por el momento se despide de ustedes: 

ARASHI HIMURA

INFIERNO EN VIDA (SAILOR MOON)

El despertar12/02/07

El camino de los cerezos 19/02/07

Luz del universo26/02/07

Amores pasados5/03/07

El recuerdo de un gran amor 12/03/07

La hija de Abel 19/03/07

Desierto 26/03/07

Tokio de luz 2/04/07

Recuerdos 9/04/07

Perfect moon 16/04/07

EPILOGO 23/04/07

TU RASTRO DE SANGRE EN LA NIEVE (HELLSING)

Sangre seca13/02/07

Juegos malditos 20/02/07

Sir Integra Hellsing 27/02/07

Maldición6/03/07

Espíritu asechante13/03/07

La ultima gota20/03/07

Tu rastro de sangre en la nieve 27/03/07

EPILOGO 3/04/07

MALDICION (INUYASHA)

Demonios II 14/02/07

Luz de luna 21/02/07

Sueños o pesadillas28/02/07

Adiós7/03/07

Shikon14/03/07

Naraku21/03/07

Ilusión o realida28/03/07d

EPILOGO 4/04/07

PERFECT MOON (HARRY POTTER)

De recuerdos y traiciones 15/02/07

El poder de la sangre 22/02/07

Rebelión 28/02/07

Pentagrama roto 80/3/07

Lagrimas de sangre 15/03/07

Herida mortal 22/03/07

Memoria 29/03/07

La daga de slitering 5/04/07

Gotas de sangre (Tu rastro de sangre en la nieve) 12/04/07

Profecía 19/04/07

EPILOGO 26/04/07

EL CANTAR DE LA LUNA (EL PRINCIPE DEL TENIS)

Dioses

Hadas 15/02/07

Eterno adiós 15/02/07

LAZOS DEL DESTINO (KODOMA NO OMOCHA)

Ayudas inesperadas 16/02/07

Regreso a los viejos tiempos 23/02/07

Dímelo tu 2/03/07

Complicaciones I 9/03/07

Complicaciones II 16/03/07

Complicaciones III 23/03/07

Rompimiento 30/03/07

Descubriendo el paraíso 6/04/07

EPILOGO 13/04/07

Esperando de su comprensión me quedo en espera de sus sugerencias y demás comentarios por cierto quisiera recomendarles los fanfictions de Taia Himura (si, si es mi hermana gemela) son historias originales de una amiga que no quiere dar su nombre por no se que cosa me estuvo diciendo el otro día pero que mas da ni atención le puse, es que mira hablarme mientras estoy leyendo fanfiction, van a ser muy interesantes así que aquí esta su urd para que LEAN SUS HISTORIAS.

CUIDENSES ATTE:

ARASHI HIMURA

TAIA HIMURA 


End file.
